When A Stranger Calls
by Airame Phantom
Summary: One minute he's studying, the next someone's calling him and telling him such strange things. Danny doesn't know what to do. And when he tries to talk about it with Tucker he laughs. With Sam, she turns away or changes the subject. What now?
1. Call One

A/N: This is not going to be much like the actual movie 'When A Stranger Call' because I've never seen the movie.

* * *

When A Stranger Calls

Chapter One

Call #1

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea," Paulina said.

"It's just a harmless prank," said Star, standing next to the girl.

"I don't know guys, it sounds a little too mean," Valerie added next.

"Ever since you started dating that freak, you've been thinking like that," Star remarked. "And ever since you broke up, you've been acting worst. Not like we'll have anything to do with him."

"It still sounds like a bad idea," Paulina said again.

Star sighed. "Fine, we'll do all the work, but if she asks to try it, then no one stop her," Star said. Paulina and Valerie looked uncertain. Paulina mostly because this was the one thing her group had kept secret from everyone at the school. It was like a small club, but not really a club. Just something these girls thought was funny to do. Valerie just didn't want Danny to get involved with this. He may get mad at her should he find out what's going on. But then again, they weren't going out anymore, so...

"Here goes, girls," Star said and began to walk towards the trio of friends across the hall.

* * *

"I'm telling that movie sucks," Sam said again. 

"I'm almost traumatized!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Sam, you live for movies like this," Danny remarked. "Maybe you should let Tucker have his moments."

"Fine," Sam murmured.

"Hey, Goth- I mean, Sam," a voice called. Sam groaned, knowing that voice like the palm of her hand.

"Yes?" Sam asked, turning to the blonde now before her. Star grinned happily at her. Tucker could only look at Paulina; Danny was looking at Valerie. He gave a short wave, she gave one too.

"Valerie, Paulina, and I were wondering if we could talk to you for a sec?" Star asked, making a small motion with her hand to emphasize that they all wanted to talk to her.

Tucker and Danny looked at Sam, but she hadn't even flinched. "Fine," she responded. "But make it quick."

Tucker could swear he saw Star's grin turn into an evil smirk, but he said nothing as the girls began to walk away.

"That was weird," Tucker murmured.

"No kidding," Danny agreed. He wondered what it was they needed to talk about. He also wondered why they needed to talk about it with Sam. Was he missing something here?

* * *

Lunch time. 

"Hey, Sam," Danny said, looking at his best friend. He was sitting on a bench in the lunch area outside the school. He'd been waiting for Sam for a while.

"Hey," Sam replied.

"Haven't talked to you in awhile," Danny said. Tucker was off trying to get another girl's attention so it was just him and Sam.

"I know, class totally took away the time," Sam replied. She sat down and began to unwrap her bag lunch. She looked care-free while doing so, as if pretending nothing had happened. She took a bite of her sanwich.

"Sam, mind telling me what Star and Paulina had to say to you?" Danny asked. "Not just curiosity, but you spent all of the morning free-period time to do so. Was it that important?"

Sam looked at him, moving only her eyes. She put the sandwich down and then laced both hands together in front of her at chin level. "Valerie was there to you know," she said. "They made a rather convincing proposal. They asked if I wanted to come to a sleep-over with them."

"A sleep-over?"

"Yep." Sam nodded. "I agreed because I decided it'd be the perfect chance to humiliate them should I find something embarrassing out."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Danny remarked.

"It's just a harmless little prank."

"It sounds a little too mean."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Do you remember all the times back in middle and elementary when Paulina and Star used to prank you all the time?"

"We were kids," Danny said.

Sam grinned. "You're just worried about your ex-girl friend, aren't you?"

Danny blushed noticeably. He turned three shades of pink. "N-no," he stammered. "Well, yeah, but...Sam!"

"Sorry, already agreed," Sam said. Danny sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

The girls giggled. Sam didn't look too happy though. Everywhere was pink, and she was wearing a purple-black pajama shirt and pants. The girls were wearing pink too. Sam looked at them. She'd never felt so insecure before. Well, she's never been to a sleep-over either. "Come on!" Paulina urged. 

"It's not hard, Sam," Valerie said. "It's harmless. No big deal."

"Any number, Sam," Star said. "The first that pops into your head."

* * *

Danny was nearly falling asleep. As a matter of fact he was asleep. He was supposed to be studying for the math test coming up in two days, but he just can't concentrate if he's too sleepy! Then, his phone began to ring, startling him. It was his cell phone. 

He yawned as he awoke and reached towards his desk for the vibrating phone. Unfortunately, his desk wasn't exactly very near. As he was reaching for it, his accidentally fell right off his bed.

Danny fell with a sharp thud, waking him up fully. "Ow," he mumbled. Then he found that his phone had fallen in front of him from vibrating. Danny sat up, rubbing the spot on his head he'd fallen on, and picked up the phone. He checked the Caller ID: Number Blocked. Frowning, he flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey,"_ the voice replied. It was a girl no doubt, but none he'd ever heard. This voice made his stomach spur with butterflies, and his mind buzz with unwanted thoughts. The voice sounded seductive and sensual on a level he could not identify. If he did know the voice, he wouldn't have been able to recognize it anyway.

"Wh-who's this?" Danny stammered. His mind was beginning to bug him. Not mention his body seemed to react to the voice's tone.

_"Your secret admirer," _the voice said.

Danny gulped and switched hands on the phone because his palm was getting sweaty. He shifted in his spot on the floor. "You don't...you don't say," he stammered again. _Come on, Fenton, stay calm. _He told himself this a million times, but his body would not listen.

_"I do. So, how's your day been? Want to go out some time? When you're not busy? I'd love to go out with you."_

"My schedule's pretty beat full right now," Danny replied, not being able to resist the need to pace. He needed to calm down. This was probably just some prank. It might even be a wrong number.

_"I'm sure you can make room for me, right? My body is aching to get moving."_

"No, nope, no, no time at all," Danny said. He felt his body tense. The way she'd said the last part. It made him...uncomfortable. "L-listen, I-I've got t-to g-go," Danny said qucikly.

_"Aw! That's too bad. Okay, talk to you later." _

"Bye," Dany said quickly and hung up the phone as fast as he could. Once he'd done so, he sighed. That was strange. Finding that his heart was beating out of control and his body still seem to sting, he quickly walked over to his bed and picked up his math book. He was probably going to have a long night.

_That didn't sound right! _he thought unhappily.

* * *

E/N: I've never written anything like this. Tell me: should I rate this mature? 


	2. Idea

A/N: I've never seen the actual movie so yeah...

* * *

When A Stranger Calls

Chapter Two

Idea

* * *

Danny walked into his school uncertainly. He didn't know who called him and was very much freaked out by it. He was just glad to be ignored. I guess it does have its benefits. He hastily walked to his locker where he hoped Sam and Tucker would be, just like always. He sighed with relief when both teens came into view.

"Guys," he said happily.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker greeted. "What happened to you last night? I tried calling several times."

"You're not gonna believe this!" Danny said, only half ignoring Tucker's comment.

"What?" Sam asked shakily.

"I got the weirdest call last night," Danny said. "That's probably why I didn't answer you, Tuck. Some girl called me. I don't know who, but I think it was some sort of...uh...well, you know."

"Like a phone-hooker or something?" Tucker asked, not completely understanding. Danny nodded feebly. Tucker burst out laughing, Sam shifted her weight onto her right foot instead of her left.

"It's not funny, Tucker," Danny snapped. "It was really weird."

"You got called by a hoo-" Tucker started, but both Danny and Sam placed a quick hand over his mouth, put a finger to their lips and said, "SHHH!" Tucker narrowed his eyes at everyone around them to see if anyone had heard. Sam and Danny removed their hands, too preoccupied to even noticed they'd touched. "Sorry," Tucker said, smiling sheepishly. "But I couldn't help myself. That is just too funny."

Danny frowned. "I don't know why, but the pitch of voice sounded almost familiar," he murmured.

"The girl's voice?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't recognize it because I wasn't really paying attention, but-"

"I bet you were paying too much attention to the images floating into your head, huh?" Tucker sneered. He snickered.

"No," Danny said, his cheeks blushing a satisfying shade of pink. "That's not it at all!"

"Sure," Tucker agreed sarcastically.

"Tucker!" Danny said. His friend waved the explanations away and began to walk to class. "Where are you going?"

"Call me when you get your story straight," Tucker said, walking off still. Danny groaned and sighed with frustration. He turned to his locker and began to open it when he noticed Sam's rather dazed expression as she watched other students pass by.

"You've been quiet," Danny remarked towards her, dialing in the last number to his lock-combination. Sam seem to be surprised by his sudden comment that she nearly jumped. She disguised it as merely straightening her present pose.

"Hm?" she asked shakily.

"You've been quiet," Danny repeated. "Why's that?"

"Oh, just...thinking," Sam murmured uneasily. Danny opened his locker and slipped one arm out the strap of his backpack to let it slide down his other arm.

"'Bout what?" Danny asked, crouching down to put his backpack on the floor. He was perfectly concentrated on searching for which books to place in his locker. Sam watched _him _with great concentration. She felt her mouth go dry. "Sam?" Danny asked, realizing the sudden silence. He stopped and looked up. She was looking at him with an almost daze expression. "Sam?" he tried again.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

Danny looked at her strangely. "I asked what you were thinking about," he said. Before letting her reply, though, he added, "Is something wrong?" She seemed a little spacey, thoughtful.

"Nope, nothing at all," Sam said. "I'll just be right back." She smiled sheepishly and quickly walked away.

"Okay, everyone seems to be acting very strange lately," Danny noticed, picking up his books and closing his backpack. He stood, slinging his backpack about one arm, all the while placing his books in his locker. Afterwards, he began to walk to class. The bell would be ringing soon, so he decided to start off or face being late.

On his way there, though, he walked by a hall that just so happened to be emptying out except for a strange quartet that just so happened to contain the one and only Samantha Manson talking to Star, Paulina, and Valerie. Sam looked uneasy talking with them, but all the while seemed to be listening intently. He also took note of the looks on Paulina, Star, and Valerie's faces. Paulina looked smug; Star looked a little bit on the smug side too; Valerie looked like she was a little annoyed. He wondered why.

His intense focus, however, was quickly interrupted by the tardy bell. In an instant he broke into a run to class. He didn't catch the glimpse Sam had caught of him before he ran out of sight.

"I'm gonna get it now," Sam murmured.

"What?" Star asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sam said. "We should get to class, we'll be late."

"As long as you're with us," Paulina said. "It doesn't matter."

"If you say so..." Sam mumbled.

"We do," Star said. Sam sighed.

* * *

Sam joined Danny and Tucker while the two were deep in conversation at their usual lunch table. Well, actually, Danny had his head down, speaking muffled words into his arms. He was obviously annoyed by Tucker's questions and statements. Tucker, however, was very much talking on and on and on and... 

...well you get the point. "I think you-" Tucker started, then spotted Sam. "Hey, Sam," he said instead.

"What?" Danny asked, raising his head to looked at Tucker. He had been asking so many questions non-stop, Danny thought that was a complete sentence: 'I think you hey Sam.' Then Danny caught sight of the girl and understood. "Oh, hey, Sam," he greeted as well.

"Hey, guys," Sam said. Danny watched her as she sat down next to Tucker.

"I was just telling Danny he should-" Tucker started, then stopped. "Hey, I know!"

"Know what?" Danny asked.

"We could always trace the call," Tucker said. "My uncle's coming in in a couple of days. He always brings all this weird equipment for tracing calls, and access to accounts on his computer and everything!"

"That's a great idea," Danny agreed. "But how do we know she'll call again?"

"Trust me," Tucker said. "Once they get a hold of your number, they won't stop 'til they get results."

Danny narrowed his eyes as the boy. "How would you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh...I do research," Tucker answered quickly. Both boys erupted into laughter, but Sam remained silent. They began to talk about Tucker's uncle and how they would trace the call and everything, not noticing the girl's tension and uneasiness.

_This is bad..._

* * *

E/N:I finally got myself a plot! Oh yeah! It only took me...so many days! By the way, probably, at the most, this story will only have ten chapters. I don't know. 


	3. Call Two

A/N: Never seen the actual movie. But I did see 'Lady In the Water'. That movie was great!

* * *

When A Stranger Calls

Chapter Three

Call #2

* * *

"The call is off," Sam said into the speaker of her phone. 

"What? Why? We already told our parents we were heading to your place today," came the voice on the other end that was recognizably Star.

"Yeah, we can't just change plans all of a sudden, can we? He's _expecting _you," Valerie said.

"You can't leave him hanging," Paulina's voice added.

It was after school and Sam was at her place. Danny and Tucker had wondered why she had left so abruptly, but dismissed it as 'girl issues' or something like that. Sam had only shook her head and walked off, refusing even when Danny offered to fly her home - much to Tucker's amazement. But Danny had simply shrugged it off and flew Tucker home. Though the feeling of something being out of place was still there and eating at his insides. Sam wasn't like the person to talk to Val, Paulina, and Star just because she wants to see if she could find anything to black-mail them with. Something was up and he planned to find out what it was. But Sam hadn't a clue they suspected anything. She just knew that Valerie, Paulina, and Star were coming over to her place that day.

She sighed and said, "Fine. But this is the last call, okay?"

"Make it two more calls, and fine," Star said.

"Yes! I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you! I know every boy likes-" Paulina started, but was abruptly cut off.

"That's enough." Sam was seriously not in the mood to hear about whatever she was gonna say. She shivered slightly and said, "Just come over, you know the address, don't freak out when you do, I'm sure my parents will be out, and we'll make another call. I also disagree. This is the last call, final."

"Sounds good to me," Valerie murmured.

"Fine," Star said.

"Okay, we'll be there six sharp. Then the fun-" Paulina was once again cut off as Sam hung up the phone. She groaned and threw herself onto her bed, then turned onto her back.

"Yay," she mumbled. "A one-way ticket to hell." She closed her eyes and put an arm over them. "Oooh..." she moaned sadly, then sighed. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

* * *

Danny was half-asleep over his math notebook when the sound of a phone ringing woke him up. He bolted straight up in his chair and blinked several times. "Huh?" What?" he asked, then looked to one side. Shaking his head, he picked up the phone. "Number blocked," he said softly, then yawned before flipping his cell phone open, answering the call. "Hello?"

_"Hey," _said the seductively familiar voice on the other end. The female voice sent chills coursing through his very bones. His eyes widened and stood up from his chair, nearly knocking it over. Correction, it _did_ fall over with a loud thud. He quickly rushed to pick it up.

"H-hello," he stammered out. Why now? There was a shout coming from downstairs asking if everything was alright. "Fine!" he shouted, then brought the phone back to his ear.

_"Busy tonight?"_

"Not exactly, but I got this...paper I have to turn in and...I can't fail it or else." He had to make-up something and that was all he could think of! There was what sounded like muffled giggling in the background, but it didn't catch his ear. He was much to focused on trying to unravel this mystery's secret mastermind, trying to see why that voice sounded so familiar.

_"I'm sure you can finish up quickly."_

"I'm not so-"

_"Someone as smart as you should be able to do anything, don't you think?_

"Well..." The girl laughed on the other end at his response.

_"Listen, I've we could go out tonight, leave all our troubles behind. What do you say, Danny?"_

He froze at the last word. His insides with dead cold and his eyes widened. No...Way. No freakin' way... "H-how'd you know my name?" he croaked. Tucker said, or rather explained to him in great detail, that these 'phone hookers', as he called them, chose numbers at random, not even trying to figure out who the person was. But this girl...she knew his name. Either this was a very intelligent 'hooker' or this was someone playing a prank. There was silence on the other end, as if the person felt she'd blown her cover. No. Danny's hands curled into fists. There was no way anyone was going to make a fool of him this way. Newly regained confidence flooded his system and his voice returned to normal as he said, "How do you know my name?"

_"Does it matter? As long as we're having fun, I don't think it should matter."_

"That's you," Danny said. "Not me."

_"Don't be harsh, Danny, I'm just like you. Trying to forget all my troubles in simple conversation." _

"Uhm..."

_"So, tell me, do you want to go out? I'd be happy if you do. Want me to be happy?"_

"Want you to stop calling," Danny said softly.

_"That's a little mean. Don't you like me, Danny? Don't you? You're gonna make me sad."_

Danny sighed and sat back down onto his computer chair. What was going on now? Everything was so confusing as his head filled with probable suspects. "I'm sorry," he said, before he could even think about what he was saying. Before she could say anything else, he added, "I've got to go. Maybe some other time."

There was a short giggle. _"Love you, Danny."_ Then the call was disconnected. Danny groaned. That was the last straw! Tucker's uncle had better get here soon! This was going too far!

"Please let there be good news tomorrow?" he said, leaning back against the back of the chair. He stared at the ceiling. Why him? Why now? Why now of all times? He didn't need this type of distraction! His grades were already down the drain...

He sighed and went back to doing homework. He'd have to think about this more later.

When a hooker wasn't calling him.

* * *

About half an hour before the call that Danny received...

Sam was still lying on her bed when the door bell rang. No one was home, it was just her, so she rushed down to greet the 'guests' who just a might bit less than welcome. She went down the stairs as the doorbell was rung again. Now at the door, she opened it and was met with three very surprised faces.

"Sam, I never knew you lived here," Valerie was the first to speak.

"Well now you do," Sam said bitterly. "Come in," she stepped to one side and motioned entrance for them. Paulina and Star were gazing all about, stunned.

"But with all of this, you can hang out with us," Paulina said. "Why do you hang out with those two loser friends of yours?"

"You just said it, Paulina, they're my friends," Sam said. "You guys can head up to my room, first door to the left, while I get some snacks." The girls were more than happy to go heck out her room. Sam groaned and walked into the kitchen. A long night awaited her. And she wasn't gonna like it one bit.

* * *

E/N: Okay again. this story, in fact, will have a probable eight chapters MAX. I'm not sure how long the plot will run. Anywho, review if you wish it!


	4. Wasn't Me!

A/N: I've never seen the movie 'When a Stranger Calls', so don't even tell me the story is different, nor tell me I'm copying something. I've never seen the movie! AH GR! 0.0 Oh no, no I did not just say that! -melts-

* * *

When A Stranger Calls

Chapter Four

Wasn't Me!

* * *

Next day. Between classes. Danny's Locker. 

Danny was talking with Tucker excitedly about something. "This is great!" he exclaimed, grinning with sheer joy. This was great! Really, it was!

"He said we could use whatever." Tucker's face also contained a contented look. He also looked proud, as if he'd accomplished something to his friend, or gone through with a big favor.

"You're uncle is a live-saver!" Danny said, just wanting to hug the boy. But that would be a little weird, he settled for just a feeble shake of the shoulders.

"And with your powers, we can find her in a jiffy!"

Danny clasped both hands together and smirked. "Finally," he mumbled.

"Unless of course you'd rather keep talking to her," Tucker said, nudging Danny playfully on the arm with his elbow.

"Ha, ha, Tuck," Danny grumbled. "Seriously, just because you're into that stuff, doesn't mean I am."

"Hey! I resent that!" Tucker retorted, only making Danny smirk. At that moment, their next friend, Sam Manson, appeared on the scene, looking curious.

"Hey, guys," she said happily. The boys turned to her and grinned before saying in a chorus, "Hey, Sam."

"You sure look happy," she said as she began to open her locker. It was right next to Tucker's, whose was right next to Danny's. It had always been like this since middle-school. She unloaded the books in her backpack as Tucker began to explained.

"Well, my uncle finally arrived today this morning! He said we could use his equipment to trace this...admirer of Danny's," Tucker said, shooting a smug look in Danny's direction. Sam nearly dropped her books. She had nothing to worry about now, but this still set her off her guard.

"O-oh?" she stammered out, eyes shifting quickly away from the boys.

"Yeah! So, you wanna do a stake-out?" he asked. "Stay over at Danny 'til around...what do you think, Danny? Ten maybe?"

"That'll work," Danny replied, nodding his head. "But seriously, is there no other way to trace the call? Do you **_have_** to be there?"

"What? Do you have something to hide, or something?" Tucker asked. Danny scowled. He knew he shouldn't have told Tucker! He'd been getting a kick out of this since he learned about it. Now, Danny figured he'd never live it down. Tucker's gonna bug him for the rest of his half-ghost life.

"Tucker," Danny warned.

"Come on, if you've got nothing to hide, then it shouldn't be a problem!" Tucker insisted. "Unless, of course, you use that call to, oh, I don't know, maste-" Tucker got no further, Sam smacked the back of his head before the word finished leaving his mouth. "OW!" Tucker exclaimed, rubbing the spot. He looked at the Goth girl. "What was that for?"

"For being perverted and having your mind in the gutter," she replied sourly. Danny took great notice of the tint of pink on the girl's cheeks and the redness of her ears. She was...blushing? Was there some sort of line guys weren't supposed to cross in front of girls he'd never heard of? This was probably very awkward for her...

"You don't have to be there, Sam," he said simply. "Tucker's just being an idiot right now."

"Hey!"

Danny ignored the boy's objection and continued by saying, "This'll all blow over soon enough, just wait until we get our hands on whoever this person is! I know it's someone from Casper High, I just know it!"

Sam lowered her gaze and quickly said, "We should get going now, don't want to be late for class."

Danny blinked. "Uhm, okay, come on, Tuck," he said. "We've got to get ourselves a plan of action! And we've got a math test today so..."

* * *

Later that day. Seven o'clock. Danny and Tucker had gotten all of the equipment set up in Danny's room. Sam had said she was going to have relatives over, so she couldn't come. It seemed like a logical excuse, so neither teen was suspicious. But all they had to do now, was wait for the call and trace it to it's location. They started to get bored.

"What if she doesn't call? Then I'll be the laughing stock of the school if she does go there!" Danny said. He was pacing back and forth, back and forth across the floor of his room. Tucker sat on his bed, watching the boy panic.

"Dude, it doesn't matter. We'll get her another day if she doesn't call this day," he assured his friend. There was a strange-looking machine suited on Danny's desk. It had with it a phone so that Tucker would be able to hear the person speaking too, much to Danny's dislike.

Danny finally sighed and sat down next to Tucker. "What do we do in the meantime?" he asked boredly. Tucker shrugged.

And then, as if on cue, Danny's cell phone began to ring. Danny jumped to his feet. Tucker stood up and both stood over his phone on the desk top. Tucker place a strange looking, tiny device on the speaker and signaled for Danny to answer.

_Here goes..._

* * *

E/N: Oooh, this is getting good! And I notice that most of you probably and seriously cannot picture Sam doing this, but come on people! I've got my reasons and Sam's got hers! Don't question the amazing Airamé Phantom!  
Danny: Ego-problem.  
me: Be quiet! But yes, I have my reasons. And it will be explained in later chapters. Don't worry! 


	5. Huh?

A/N: UP-DATE!

* * *

When A Stranger Calls

Chapter Five

Huh?

* * *

Danny cleared his throat, flipping the cell phone open. "Hello?" he asked. Tucker held the counterpart phone to his ear, watching the machine before him beep into life softly. 

"_Hey_," the girl said, her usual tone apparent. "_How's it going_?"

"Uh, alright," Danny mumbled, watching Tucker. "You?"

A sly chuckle. "_Missing you_," she said, making Danny gulp. "_I'm still waiting for you to agree to going out one night. We could meet somewhere..."_

"Like where?" Danny asked, pacing back and forth across the tucker in front of Tucker, still watching him. Tucker grinned; Danny frowned. Tucker would never leave him alone about this for as long as he lives!

"_Somewhere dark...warm, and private_," the girl said. "_Just you and me. The silence...At least, silent until we uhmmm..."_

Danny felt his face go hot as the girl moaned softly. Tucker was practically rolling, laughing as quietly as a silent movie. Danny brought his hand up to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Can you please not...do that," he pleaded with her and she laughed.

_"Sorry..." _she whispered softly. There was a soft pouting sound from the otehr line and Danny frowned.

"What?" he asked.

_"Wait up, kay, Danny? It seems I have another line. Be back..." _It sounded as if she'd clicked on him, but the dial tone didn't sound so Danny figured he'd take this as his chance.

"Anything?" Danny asked as the beeing of the machine suddenly stopped. Tucker wiped away a small etar forming in his eye and he nodded.

"Yeah," he breathed, breathing heavily because he was still tyring to control his laughter. Danny rolled his eyes and came to stand netx to him, leaning forward as he placed his hand on the table where the machine was seated. He still held the phone to his ear.

Tucker frowned suddenly, and he clicked a few buttons on the machine. "Something's wrong..." he mumbled. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Why are there two...locations?" he asked, almost to himself.

"That's what I don't get," Tucker mumbled. Then he smacked his head. "Duh! The other-line. The person who called ehr! It msut be interfering with ehr signal. That's why we got two locations."

"Wait," Danny said, pointing at the lap-top like screen. "Look at this address!" He pointed at one of the dots. Tucker blinked, then frowned.

"No way," he mumbled to himself. "It can't be, can it?" He stared at Danny questioningly, and Danny stared back before staring back at the screen.

"Only one way to find out..." Danny grumbled, puzzled.

The address read:

3356 E. Dock Street  
Amity Park, CA 91534

Otherwise known as Sam's House.

* * *

"We could have waited until she came back to figure out which location was the wrong one, you know," Tucker shouted into the webcam situated on intersection of the handlebars of his scooter. The wind blew his face dry as he sped down the dark street on his motorscooter. He glared like an abandoned puppy at the image of Danny's face. 

"Just hurry up," Danny grumbled. He flew a safe distance above Tucker, holding his cell phone out in front of him. "What's the point? If we would have told her "Hey, I need to go find out where you are, so I gotta go" then it would be too suspicious. And it's not like it's not expected. For all she knows, talking to her makes me too nervous to even speak."

"Whatever..." Tucker mumbled slyly, but kept on after Danny.

The houses swept past Tucker as he rode. They started out regular, one story homes before gradually turning into small two story houses, and finally, mansions. "Almost there," Danny's voice called through the cam and Tucker sighed as he saw the Manson Mansion come into view.

"We are here," he replied. He stopped his motoscooter in front of the large building and waited for Danny to land next to him.

"Here goes nothing," Danny said, resuming human form.

* * *

"Wait right here," Mrs. Manson said, voice unfriendly. She partially closed the door and her muffled voice sounded softly behind it. Danny and Tucker stood just outside the door, waiting for Mrs. Manson to call down her daughter. Danny tapped his foot, unsure of what he would even say, how he would ask. The voice had sounded familiar form the very beginning but Sam? It didn't seem as if she would do that. It just wasn't her. But the posibility existed. It was a 50-50 chance. 

"Dude, clam down, it wasn't Sam," Tucker said, raising an eyebrow at the boy's nervousness. "The voice sounded nothing like here."

"You would know," Danny retorted and Tucker scowled. Danny smirked.

"I'm going!" shouted an angry voice from somewhere inside and before they knew it, Sam opened the door, ready to knock someone's lights out. "What!?" she shouted, then stopped, shocked. "Oh, s-sorry guys, I was expecting someone else."

"Who?" Tucker asked, tugging at his ear as if her shout had ripped through his ear drums.

"No one," Sam sighed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions," Danny said matter-of-factly. Sam sighed and slumped her shoulders. She stepped to the side, allowing them entry.

"If you must," she murmured. "Come in."

"Thanks," Danny and Tucker chorused as they stepped in. Sam closed the door behind her, then stepped in front of them.

"We'll talk in my room," she said, signaling for them to follow her.

"What were you doing before we came?" Danny asked, climbing up the stairs behind her.

"Phone call," Sam said nonchalantly.

"Was that what made you mad?" Tucker asked further, eyeing Danny. The other teen looked away.

"Sorta, they kinda clicked on me," Sam spoke, opening the door to her room.

"I see..." Danny mumbled, stepping after her. Tucker followed. Her bed was undone, but otherwise the room was as clean and neat as it usually was.

"Close the door," Sam said. "I don't want our conversation to leak out." She walked across her room and sat on a random chair. There were usually three chairs in the room because Tucker and Danny would sometimes visit, though not often. But today there were more. Along with a couple of pink artifacts Danny had never seen before. He narrowed his eyes at them: pink berrets and what looked like bright make-up in a pink container.

"I wouldn't want it to either," Danny agreed, and closed the door.

* * *

E/N: YEAH! 

Airamé Phantom


End file.
